greatwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Amron Radiun Malad
Amron was the Highfather of the Maroon Cult of Brux. Secret Origin A commoner amongst the elves of Quel'Thalas, Amron was born into poverty. While almost all elves in the kingdom possessed at least a degree of luxury, Amron and his family were assigned the lowest of low tasks within the hierarchy, gardening, cleaning stables and working as blacksmiths. While most tasks within the city of Silvermoon could be left to magical means, there were always some pits and dens that required manual labour. It is under these conditions that Amron spent his long and tragic childhood. It was no surprise that Amron eventually turned from such a hard life, and left Quel'Thalas in search of adventure and new meaning. For a time, Amron found solace and teaching in Caer Darrow, the home of the druids there who tended their runestone. Eventually, however, Amron realised that his violent urges and ingrained spite could never allow him to remain a fellow druid of Caer Darrow. Alone and determined to carve out a new existence for himself, Amron found himself a traveller on the road again. His feet did not stop him in Lordaeron; his journey continued, taking him through Hesperian Hillsbrad, through the Arathi Highlands and overseas into the human kingdom of Stormwind. Determined to see the world, Amron would solace in travel. Unfortunately, it was in Stormwind that his luck ran out. Unable to pay for his lodging and treated as an outcast, he was set upon by thugs and bandits. Amron was beaten and left for dead. It was then that he was found by the Viridian Prophet. This strange Prophet was none other than a Dark Troll, a beast of the ancient world, and had Amron been any other elf, he would have condemned this troll to be an eternal enemy of his. Nonetheless, Amron owed this stranger his life, and accepted the Prophet's invitation and offer of hospitality. Amron was taken to Karazhan, a lone tower where the Prophet oversaw a diverse cult of various races. It was a cult, dedicated to The Four Gods. The Four Gods, as Amron came to learn, were spirits from Azeroth's beginning, neither good nor evil, but willing to reach into the mortal realm and help their chosen. It was then that Amron became a disciple of Brux, the Maroon god of war and glory. Brux was a god that offered Amron strength and a purpose to life that he had long sought. The Maroon Cult In accordance with the Viridian Prophet's plans, Amron travelled back north into the realms of men. It was there that he entwined himself with the family Corin, and spread about converting the people of Strattania, or Western Lordaeron as it was also called, to the Maroon faith. After many years, Amron had amassed a vast following which was to be known as the Maroon Cult of Brux. Based in Corin's Crossing, Amron found that he was the Highfather and chosen lord and leader of thousands. Hiding from the watchful eyes of the Church of the Holy Light, the Bruxists bided their time and waited. Finally, Amron found an opportunity to strike back at the Light loving world that had scorned him. During the reign of Alford Menethil, tensions between pagans and Lightists were at their zenith. On the eve of the Great War of Lordaeron, Amron gathered to himself his lieutenants and allies, from peasants to gnolls to nobles; Sagan of the Bruxist gnolls of Strattania, Wiglaf Folles, Margaret Corin and her son Andol Corin and their armies. In a coordinated rising with the People's Front of Lordaeron, the Maroons rose against the crown. The Western Legion of Lordaeron had long since been infiltrated, and Amron easily dispersed it before it could strike against him. With the People's Front under Maximus Krowl and Canbrad operating in central Lordaeron, Amron found that all of Strattania was at his mercy. He sent Wiglaf Folles and Sagan to conquer Stratholme in the north, and he sent Andol Corin to conquer Tyr's Hand in the south. Meanwhile, Oran, Amron's majordomo, ensured that the People's Front acted in accordance with his wishes. They formed an effective bulwark against retaliation from the King in Lordaeron City. Amron sorely underestimated one man in particular; the Marshal of Lordaeron, James Sherman. Marshal Sherman had harboured a deep dislike for pagans all his life, and was known for their persecution. Commanding an elite army alongside a Witch Hunter, lieutenant Borett Pureblood, Sherman sailed along the northern coast and landed his troops in time to reinforce Stratholme. Wiglaf Folles and Sagan were slaughtered along with their armies. The Lordaeron army then moved to Corin's Crossing, and captured and executed most of the Maroon High Council. From there, they moved to intercept Andol Corin at Tyr's Hand. They were too late to prevent a massive slaughter, and Pureblood was eventually slain. Nonetheless, Andol Corin and Amron escaped into the Hinterlands. Sherman gave chase, and Amron knew that sacrifices would have to be made. The Final Scheme Contacted by his old friend, the Viridian Prophet, Amron was offered an opportunity to save what was left of his followers. The Prophet wished to use Amron and his familiarity of his old home of Caer Darrow to deceive the humans under Marshal Sherman. The Prophet wanted Amron to lead these humans to Caer Darrow, where they would be tempted to fight an Amani company seeking aid and create chaos. The ensuing violence would allow for the Prophet's followers under Kariel Winthalus to butcher everyone present. Amron succeeded in luring Sherman and his humans to Caer Darrow. There, Amron desperately flung himself at Cloudcaller's Heir, the chief of the Druids of Caer Darrow, Fenthelan Swiftwind, an elf who had once shown him great kindness. They toppled over a cliff, and both transformed into giant birds and fought one another above the glade of the runestone. The Amani warlord, Jin'thek, had visited Fenthelan in hopes of gaining his aid. Eager to protect Fenthelan, Jin'thek managed to cut down Amron. Amron lay slain in Caer Darrow, and the Prophet's plan fell to pieces. Days prior to the plot at Caer Darrow, Amron had parted with Andol Corin, handing him a secret letter which revealed to him his birthright. Andol Corin was the illegitimate son of King Alford Menethil, through his mother Margaret Corin. Andol had been armed with vital information, and Amron had bought him a chance to escape into Hesperia. In at least one regard, Amron's sacrifice had not been in vain. Category:Characters Category:Pagans Category:Elves Category:Deceased (at current point in game)